Blue Yoshi
Blue Yoshi Templar is a evil villian and member of the GTHA with an tendency to force himself into situations that don't concern him in any way. He always carries the Blue Yoshi virus, which killed much of Japan, but would turn some into Blue Yoshies, and was completely responsible for the Second Hylian Civil War, the Anarchy of 2102, and the assassination of the first-ever elected leader of Hyrule (Chuck Norris), among other things. In spite of all this, there are some people (only Blue Yoshies) who think he's a hero (although he's not) and somehow better than the heroic Yoshi. He does have an impressive variety of magical abilities (including Avada Kedavra) and is (unfortunately) immortal, but he is still extremely fat and likes to get attracted by women and men (Hylian women and men, British women and men, French women and men, Spanish women and men, Fan-Girls and Blue Yoshi Islanders) alike. Personality Blue Yoshi would break the fourth wall in an almost metafictional sense, making references to being part of a story and mentioning in one early story how he cannot be killed so early on; the stories would also have him address readers. He often breaks the fourth wall by making references to the "chronicler" of his adventures and in one instance, he inserts his own name. Blue Yoshi seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. He has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but please don't make Blue Yoshi angry or he sends in Simon Templar (who is his brother) to attack you. Early Life Blue Yoshi was born in 1963 and adopted by Martha Templar and Robert Templar and he was raised to be evil and grew up alongside Simon Templar, his brother. In 1967, he and Simon Templar went to Worcestershire Academy (which was the place King Artie formerly went to), but in 1980 (when he and Templar were 17 years old), they flunked out and met a beautiful woman named Jean Hopkirk (for whom they will marry in 2018, which is for Simon Templar and 7891, which is for Blue Yoshi) and became movie and television stars and celebrities. In 1991, Nintendo gave him the main role of a villain in Super Mario World (the game) alongside his younger brother (Red Yoshi) who was also a member in the Templar Family and was born in 1965 to a female Blue Yoshi (but she died of childbirth and was adopted by Martha Templar who was the mother of Simon Templar and Blue Yoshi who then died in 1990 and was then revived in 2012). In 1999, he and Simon Templar befriended Fari and Duke Onkled for whom the Anti-Harkinians will ally with and the forms in the Form Wars. In 2003, he befriended Yoshi, before he moved to Dome City (which will make him a little bit sad). He was at Dome City in 2009 when Link ended up killing Yoshi in a failed suicide attempt as he thought King Harkinian and Zelda were dead and witnessed it before Fari arrested Link for murder. War with Hyrule and later life In 2014, Blue Yoshi joined Gaston's conspiracy against Hyrule, which was occupied with waging the Form Warsat the time and fought against Yoshkins (who was smart and sided with the pures) and started an attack on Hyrule and in 2015, he stole The King's Goblet and kept it (to make a machine that would destroy it while King Harkinian was watching) and then Canada and its forms paid him to capture Yoshkins. After the war ended in 2018, the group took advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and launched a successful coup and his son (Blue Yoshi Jr) was born, Blue Yoshi agreed that Frollowould take over Hyrule, to amidst this, Frollo died. In the latter year, he and his army (The Army of Blue Yoshies and Black Yoshies) successfully captured Yoshkins and imprisoned him inTruceland. After the Poopocalypse struck Eluryh the next year, Blue Yoshi and his allies' defenses were in ruins and Link and Zelda led a mass uprising. In 2020, Blue Yoshi, like his friends, were defeated and fled to Lorcan City to significantly speed up the process of aging. In 2026, he fought with Frollo's ghost in a unsuccessful coup to capture Hyrule and kill Gaston and assist Evil Link, but the effort failed and Blue Yoshi and Frollo were captured and imprisoned. In 2040, Blue Yoshi was freed by Simon Templar and Blue Yoshi ate Zelda and the Bizarros, and the pair made a peace treaty to Harry Harkinian which promised that he and the forms wont attack Hyrule, thus merging the two powerful democracies into one called the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance (an evil communist country) and to get rid of Yoshkins and Birdo. He then assisted Fari to kill Yoshkins and Birdo in 2102, but they failed and Fari died. Fari's corpse was eaten by Blue Yoshi. In 2202, he and Simon Templar invaded Hyrule to destroy Hyrule and ordered Chuck Norris to kill Wownam Al-Fari, but Chuck Norris didn't listen. From 4430 to 4450, he fought in the Gay Wars and nuclear war alongside Simon Templar, Duke Onkled, Fari and Gay Hitler, and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, he escaped Hyrule along with Duke Onkled and Simon Templar, thus ending Hyrule. After Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, Blue Yoshi decided to try and murder Yoshikins again (which completely backfired), this time, he had Mary Poppins to assist him. He then decided to marry a woman of his type. That turned out to be Breha Organa (who was already married to Bail Organa) in the latter year. He then pushed Picnic Floda out of the devastated Hyrule in 7893, causing it to prosper and he then rebuilt Hyrule and turned it into a communist cavern and he fought in the Fourth Hylian Civil War against Yoshikin's descendants and he ate Yoshikin's descendants. He then crapped out everyone he ate and revived him with magic poop when the main universe was ending in 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD and he escaped the main universe as it came to an end. He then died after being in the nothingness for 1 minute, due to the complete lack of matter. Trivia *He is an avid anti-Wumbologist as he hates Wumbology. *He is the villain who never gives up. *He likes ugly people. *He used to like Yoshikins, but now he hates him, but he now likes poop. *He is not beautiful. *His species (Blue Yoshies) is evil. *He is part of the Templar Family, so his full name is "Blue Yoshi Templar". *He seems to hate Royal Dinner. *He can get confused at something *His species (along with the Red Yoshies and Black Yoshies) manged to continue thriving rather then going extinct when their home was destroyed in 515 AD. *He was always a terrorist, he was actually a evil villain who tries to admit that he is better than Yoshkins, he did so after being imprisoned in Hyrule in 2026. However, everyone disagreed. *A day after eating The Beer Guy, Blue Yoshi found out The Beer Guy would make him an fool out of himself, and Blue Yoshi eventually pooped on The Beer Guy about three times in order to make him look smarter and it was Blue Yoshi who described the suicide of The Beer Guy as a heroic sacrifice.